Te Amo
by DragonWithHeart
Summary: Una noche Harry revisa el mapa del merodeador buscando Ginny, y ella también esta pensando en el...  Song-fic, 'Take Me Away' de Avril Lavigne  Cortito y cursi :3


Hola! Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a publicar, espero haber mejorado mi gramática en este tiempo de ausencia!

Disfruten!

PD: Solo puse los versos y el estribillo, por que el puente no es la gran cosa y no veo el sentido de repetir lo que ya se ha dicho.

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la canción pertenece a Avril Lavigne (''Take Me Away''). Escribo esto son fines de lucro y por pura diversión. De Fan para fans

* * *

><p><em>I can not find a way to describe it<em>

No puedo encontrar una forma de describirlo

_It's there inside, all I do is hide_

Está ahí dentro; todo lo que hago es esconderlo

_I wish that is would just go away_

Desearía que simplemente desapareciera

_What would you do if you knew_

Qué harías, si supieras

_What would you do_

Qué harías

Harry ilumino con la varita el mapa, exclamando un simple ''Lumos''. Era de noche y se encontraba recostad en la cama de la carpa que Arthur Weasley le había prestado a Hermione para acampar durante su misión.

Mientras el muchacho buscaba a la chica que amaba en aquel mapa encantado la luz del hechizo iluminaba un relicario de oro con una S verde en forma de serpiente pintada en la cubierta. El Niño que vivo por fin encontró a la persona que buscaba: Un pequeño puntito con el cartel de Ginerva Weasley se encontraba en donde debería estar el dormitorio de las chicas en la Torre De Griffyndor . Bueno, no podía culparla, después de todo era muy tarde ya.

Como la extrañaba, como la quería. Estuvo a punto de comenzar a llorar, pero logro contenerse… si sus amigos lo veían así iban a terminar de perder toda la confianza que tenían en el para completar la misión de destruir los Horrocruxes. Debía mantenerse fuerte

* * *

><p>Ginny estaba recostada envuelta en las suaves sabanas de su cama, mirando el techo mientras jugaba con una pequeña snich que se había ingeniado para robar. No era la gran cosa, pero era lo único que la hacia sentir conectado con aquel chico de ojos verdes que tanto amaba, al que tanto extrañaba. Si hubiera sido por ella, se hubiera escapado para buscar por cielo y tierra a su ex novio. Pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas para su familia… ya era demasiado para ellos todo lo sucedido con Bill, George y Ron.<p>

Pero por mas que intentaba no podía alejar al chico de la cicatriz de su mente… le dolía su propio amor, le dolía saber que era correspondida pero que no podía estar con el. Desearía haberle dicho mas veces que lo amaba, que lo deseaba. Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cedió al llanto.

_All the pain I thought I knew_

Todo el dolor que creía conocer  
><em>All the thoughts lead back to you<em>

Todos mis pensamientos me llevan a tí  
><em>Back to what was never said<em>

Atrás hacía lo que nunca se dijo  
><em>Back and forth inside my head<em>

Atrás y adelante dentro de mi cabeza

_I can't handle this confusion_

No puedo controlar esta confusión

_I'm unable, come and take me away_

No soy capaz; ven y llevame

Apretó su cara contra la almohada tratando de contener un sollozo, se escucho un sonido estrangulado y desgarrador que nadie oyó. Ron dormía muy profundamente y Hermione no pudo escuchar nada tampoco porque estaba haciendo guardia fuera de la carpa. Deseaba irse, deseaba volver a Hogwarts, aquel lugar que había sido su casa en los últimos 6 años, donde había echo por primera vez amigos y había encontrado el amor por primera vez también. Deseaba que ella misma viniera y lo arrastrara de vuelta al castillo, que lo besara como lo hizo el día de su cumpleaños en la casa de su mejor amigo. Pero ella no sabia donde estaba, y el tampoco sabia si la volvería a ver.

Miro por el pequeño agujero en la tela de la carpa que pretendía ser una ventana y miro la luna, suspiro, y solo susurro dos simples palabras ''Te Amo''

* * *

><p>Ginny miro el cielo a través de la ventana, se había levantado, ya que decididamente esa noche no iba a dormir. De repente una lechuza cruzo el cielo, al pasar cerca de una ventana donde la luz estaba encendida vio que era blanca. La suerte estaba en su contra aquella noche. Puso su mano en la ventana y miro la luna cerro los ojos, suspiro y también susurro ''Te amo''<p>

_Take me away…_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Recuerden dejar review!


End file.
